The Agile One
by Nats Foxine
Summary: Thrax violated the Morphing Grid, and not only Overdrive Rangers were affected. Dr. O became invisible again! And unconscious at that. And Hayley's not there to help. And Anton Mercer can't do anything. What to do? Where to go? Guess what? Kira's got an answer! Awful summary. Story's good. I hope... REPOSTED with little changes for upcoming sequel.


Trent Fernandez jerked on his bad – the cell-phone vibrated violently under his pillow. He yawed. It was not even dawn yet, who would need him at a time like that? Trent took his phone: incoming call from Elsa Mercer. And what might Elsa want at 4 a.m.? Seriously worried now he received the call.  
"Hey," he replied, trying to sound normal.  
"Thank God, Trent!" Elsa sounded worried, almost scared. "Do you know how to contact Hayley?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"She left to that conference of hers and left her cell-phone behind! She contacted us three days ago, said that she hasn't settled yet, and we haven't heard from her since. And we need her _now_!"  
"What happened?"  
"Tommy became invisible, and yesterday…yesterday he lost consciousness! Trent, tell me, are _you_ alright?"  
"I'm perfectly fine!" Trent got up from the bed. His friends had told him about something similar that happened after the evil White Ranger casted Dr. Oliver in amber. "Elsa, what does dad think about it? Why did this happen?"  
"When Tommy had just become invisible, they checked the Morphing Grid. Something happened within it; I didn't really understand the exact details, but Tommy surely became invisible because of that! And yesterday something happened to the Grid again and Tommy passed out!"  
"I guess it's coma. It had happened once already, Kira said…"  
"You realize that's not helping, right? And back to my question: do you know how to contact Hayley?"  
"I didn't even know she left! Of course I don't know how to contact her."  
"Ethan and Conner don't too… And I can't reach Kira."  
"You reach her, Elsa! I'll try too. And I'm leaving for Reefside now!"  
"Your exams start tomorrow!"  
"To hell with the exams!" Trent snapped. Dr. Oliver meant too much to him to think about the exams and grades. He did not know how to help the situation or whether he will be able to do anything at all, but he felt it was his duty to be there.  
Trent arrived in Reefside at 3 p.m. Anton Mercer moved Dr. Oliver to his lab for it was impossible to take him to the hospital like that. All the way Trent tried calling Kira, but she did not answer. But as soon as he entered his father's house, Kira called back herself.  
"Trent, what happened?" she asked right away. "Thirty calls! Did you and Elsa…?"  
"It's Dr. O, he's in a coma. Remember what you told me? It's the same now!"  
"Oh boy! And what about Hayley?"  
"She's not here. That's why we called you! Do you know how to contact her?"  
"How am I supposed to know that? Trent, it has something to do with the Grid, doesn't it?"  
"Yeah, but… Say, why do I doubt it's just a lucky guess on your side?"  
"Well, yes… It's…um…a little hard to explain… Look… There's this lady… Ra-Rangers of the Overdrive team call her the Agile One."  
"Rangers of what?"  
"Never mind! They have major trouble here – the Grid failed on them… But why did it affect Dr. O? I mean, with the amber he collapsed because his dino-gem was broken."  
"That's a good question, Kira. So, what's the Agile One? "  
"A medical and technical support for Rangers. Classified and all."  
"How do I find her?"  
"I'll find out and call you back right away."  
"Do it! I'll be on standby."  
And Trent was not even surprised that apparently his girlfriend was among of the active team of Rangers without letting him know. Ten minutes later he received a text from Kira with the details of how to find this Agile One and with a note that Overdrive Rangers highly recommend her. Although Anton Mercer expressed doubts about transporting Dr. Oliver in this condition, they did not have much choice. Trent showed the text to his father.  
"But that's the location of the Command Center of the Original Rangers!" Mercer exclaimed, really surprised by the description. "The Desert of anomalies at the west coast."  
"Do you know how to get there?"  
"No, but I suppose we can find something at Tommy's."  
So the next day Trent moved the invisible Dr. Oliver to his car and went for the search of this Agile One. People in Stone Canyon showed him how to get to the Desert of anomalies, and right after crossing it's invisible border Trent's car stopped dead. Kira's text warned about it so Trent was not surprised. But somehow he had not considered the situation for real. Now what? The Agile One's realm was not too far, but was it right to leave invisible and unconscious Dr. Oliver in a dead car? Gritting his teeth in frustration, Trent opened the window just enough for the air to get in, locked the car and left following directions from Kira's text: "Stand with your back to the right headlamp and go straight ahead." Not too sure about those directions Trent was walking for about twenty minutes already, when a cliff appeared before him from a mirage. It was an ugly sandstone cliff with a strange looking grayish building atop of it. Trent had seen Dr. Oliver's video of Power Rangers' history, so he recognized the Command Center of the Originals right away. But before he could celebrate the end of his quest he had to defend himself from an attack.  
He missed the first blow but was able to block the second one. Swift and solid kicks were thrown onto him and although he believed his training was good enough, now Trent had to bitterly accept that he was nowhere compared to his attacker. The speed was so impressive that Trent did not even had a chance to see the attack. All he saw was a grey blur.  
With yet another blow Trent found himself on the ground, hitting his head hard. Unable to recover immediately, he braced for the next blow, but it never came. Looking up Trent saw a figure of a ninja, wrapped in a grey fabric and a mask from head to toe so that only eyes could be seen.  
"Who are you and how did you find me?" the ninja demanded with a female voice. Trent shook his head, finally coming to. He was attacked by a woman no taller than Kira! Kira… He remembered the last lines of Kira's text: "The Agile One will attack you, defeat you and ask a question. Tell her *everything*!" So now Trent could only hope that it really was the woman he had been looking for.  
"Name's Trent Fernandez, I'm the White Dino Thunder Ranger. I know about you from," he took a deep breath, trying hard to remember the exact name of the team, "from the Overdrive Rangers."  
The Agile One helped Trent on his feet and took off her mask. Good looking young woman was standing in front of him. And although Trent realized she was young, he could not determine her age even roughly. A golden plate was attached to her clothes on the chest, and the whole uniform reminded him of the Ninjetti Rangers!  
"I am the Agile One. How can I be of assistance to the White Dino Thunder Ranger?"  
Trent forced himself to look away from the golden plate.  
"The Black Dino Thunder Ranger became invisible a few days ago and a day ago he collapsed. He's there in my car…"  
The Agile One performed some hand signs.  
"Not anymore," she said, "follow me."  
Trent could not help but to obey.  
It was a long trip up to the former Command Center. Once inside, Trent gasped in surprise: entire space of a huge room that was right behind the massive doors was stuffed with all sorts of equipment both familiar (as in old-fashioned dental engine) and unknown (as in gigantic unit with lots of unlabeled buttons and corrugated tubes)! The Agile One was leading Trent deep into the room. There, attached directly to the wall like shelves, diagnostic tables were located.  
The Agile One handed glasses to Trent. The glasses were no different from simple shades, but when Trent put them on they appeared to give him a thermal vision. On one of the diagnostic tables he saw a lying figure that apparently was no other then Dr. Oliver, at least judging from its shape.  
"Anything I need to know?" the Agile One asked pulling a device that looked like unusually big remote out of nowhere. She put it right on Dr. Oliver's chest and pressed some buttons.  
"Something similar had happened to him once. I-I wasn't there but others told me. Back then his dino-gem was broken and…"  
"I know the story," the Agile One interrupted. "Is there something unique with the current situation?"  
"This time it can't be 'cause of the dino-gem for they lost their Power years ago. Dad and Dr. O found out it has to do with the Morphing Grid."  
"Understood. So, who's that?"  
"The Black Dino Thunder Ranger."  
"I gathered that much. What's his name?"  
"Oliver… Uh… Thomas Oliver, that is."  
"Well, wadda ya know!" Although this statement was more of an emotional response, the Agile One's face indicated none. "There were rumors about him, but I didn't think they're true."  
"You mean you know him?"  
"What kind of question is that? Of course I know him! Thomas Oliver's one of the Originals. Some tech support I'd be if I didn't know the Original Rangers."  
Trent took a step back to not interfere with the Agile One. She pressed some more buttons on the device she placed on Dr. Oliver's chest and then studied the results on its small monitor for whole fifteen minutes.  
"Yeah, that's right. It happened because of the Grid's failure. And there's more: the event could've killed him. If it were not for the gem, he wouldn't have survived." With that said the Agile One removed the device.  
A chill ran up Trent's spine to this kind of news, and the Agile One said it with absolutely plain voice.  
"The Grid's failure caused a reaction in Dr. Oliver's dino-gem. Although the gems lost their Power as you said, they still are merged with you all. Dino-gems are the exceptional source of Power and I'm glad it's Thomas Oliver who found them. During his time as a Ranger he was connected to the Morphing Grid several times, that's why the failure affected him badly. All Rangers but you four felt the blow, and Dr. Oliver got it particularly hard. Some of his previous comrades did feel it more than others too."  
"And why didn't we feel anything? And why there was no reaction in our gems?"  
"There was a reaction, only you haven't noticed it. And that's why you didn't feel a thing."  
"Come again?"  
"As I said, the connection with the dino-gem saved Dr. Oliver's life. The Morphing Grid's failure caused a reaction that resulted with his invisibility. If you and others also had more than one connection to the Grid, you would have manifested your former abilities too."  
"Oh boy…" Trent was never into complicated explanations. "So… Why the coma?"  
"There were two events in the Grid: the failure and the recovery. The second event caused another blow and a new reaction. But this second time the gem didn't have enough power to fully protect Dr. Oliver. And there's more: if something else happens to the Grid, the gem won't be able to protect either him or you. Both previous events exhausted remnants of your connection with the gems. But if you four will just feel a blow as the rest of the Rangers, Dr. Oliver will die."  
"Can't you do anything?"  
"I'll discuss it with him only. Right now I can make him visible again."  
Trent was not very happy with the entire situation at all. What if something does happen to the Morphing Grid again? What does this woman want to discuss with Dr. Oliver only? Trent sat on a nearby examination table feeling very exhausted.  
"You're a loyal friend." The Agile One easily recognized his emotions.  
"Dr. O's very important to me."  
"Your paths are very similar."  
"Yeah, he told me. Perhaps that's why I feel he's something special to me. He's a mentor for Kira, Conner and Ethan, but for me… He's like… Not a role model, but," Trent smiled as if apologizing, "I don't know how to put it in words."  
"It's ok," the Agile One smiled sweetly. "I know what you mean. There're others who can't describe their attitude towards this Thomas Oliver."  
Trent could not help laughing.  
The Agile One disappeared among her numerous devices to return a few minutes later, carrying something very heavy. Trent had almost stood up to help, but she stopped ten steps from Dr. Oliver and put her load on the floor. It appeared to be a huge scroll, which she began to unroll towards her patient!  
The Agile One raised the scroll to cover Dr. Oliver, tore off a piece, covered him with a new one, rolled the scroll down to the floor and back to where she began, tore off a piece again and put the scroll aside. Trent observed the procedure not knowing what to think, and when the Agile One pulled a brush and a phial out of the drawer that was standing between the two diagnostic tables, the poor guy gasped in surprise again. What exactly was he witnessing anyway? And the woman did not pay any attention to his reaction at all. She uncorked the phial and an unmistakable smell of ink filled the air.  
"Wh-what are you doing?" Trent asked in awe.  
"Like I said: I'll make him visible," the Agile One replied instantly and knelt down on the floor. She began to draw strange symbols on the scroll's pieces. These symbols looked like children's doodle, but Trent forced himself to trust the Agile One in whatever she was doing.  
When she finished with the symbols, she sat cross-legged between the scroll's pieces at their very beginning and touched them with her hands. At first nothing happened, but then the Agile One swiftly performed some hand signs, touched the pieces again and froze completely. Trent was still wearing thermal vision glasses and soon he was able to see a pale pink or maybe scarlet glow around the woman's hands. And then the symbols she drew began to move! They were moving for real as if they were alive! In an instant they all moved to where the scroll's pieces covered Dr. Oliver and became a formless mass. The ink was black, but the glasses showed that now it was the same color as the glow around the Agile One's hands. Trent had never seen anything like that! He even started to think that he was witnessing some sort of true magic. Who and when had asked this amazing woman to help Rangers? Apparently, even Dr. Oliver never knew about her.  
The Agile One performed some new hand sighs and the glow in the ink became so bright that Trent had to take off his glasses for his dark eyes could not take it. And without the glasses the ink was just ink – a formless black mass on pieces of parchment. Parchment? Trent was impressed with this new observation.  
The Agile One was focused on her job and Trent took advantage of it to explore a golden plate on her chest. But as soon as he put his eyes on it, the Agile One dropped her hands and stood up, so Trent had to look away.  
"Trent, I advise you to hold your curiosity. It will only lead you to questions that I won't answer. And for your own good no less."  
Trent felt himself uncomfortable at the statement. The Agile One went to Dr. Oliver and took the parchment off him. Once more Trent gasped in amazement – Dr. Oliver was visible again! But not only that made him to react this way.  
Apparently Dr. Oliver became invisible early in the morning or late at night, or maybe in his sleep – he was dressed only in his pajama pants. And his torso… Now Trent recalled that he had never even once seen Dr. Oliver in something with short sleeves. Well, being a high school teacher he was obliged to look appropriately for the job. And that meant not to show the teenaged students that both his hands from wrists to shoulders, collarbone and chest were covered in tattoos! There was no single piece of clean skin left – pictures only! And it seemed that the Agile One was not even impressed!  
"That'd be all," she stated and took off her thermal vision glasses. "All's left now is for him to recover. Apparently that's not coma, he just collapsed. He needs rest."  
Trent sighed in relief.  
"When will he come to?"  
"Well, it depends on him. But he's strong and healthy, it shouldn't take too long."  
"You mean we just overreacted? And you wasn't needed much after all?"  
"Well, surely, you could leave him to rest at home, he would've recovered on his own. But only I was capable of making him visible again."  
"But Hayley…"  
"The last time her attempts to help the situation almost destroyed the dino-gem and sent Dr. Oliver into real coma. I mean no offence to your friend, her resources were limited and still she was able to do an incredibly splendid job. But I think after the last time she wouldn't risk to try again."  
"And what about your resources?"  
"I dare hope they have no limits."  
"So all of this…"  
"Is alien, of course. Most of it."  
"Of course," Trent repeated automatically looking at the Agile One.  
Who was she really? Two minutes ago she prevented all attempts to learn that. She lives here incognito, even Rangers learn about her only from each other if needed. The less they know about her, the less problems she might have. If something happens to the Agile One, there will be no qualified medical and technical support for Rangers. And what then? Oh, Trent did not even want to think about it!  
"You can go home, Trent. Tell your friends that it's going to be all right. And Dr. Oliver will stay here for a while. I need to talk to him."  
Trent nodded several times understanding the seriousness of the upcoming conversation. And yet…  
"May I ask you at least one tiny question?" he asked when the Agile One was accompanying him to the door.  
"Make it extra tiny," she smiled sweetly.  
"Do you have anything to do with the Ninjetti Rangers? That golden plate… I've seen the same on their uniform in Dr. O's video diary."  
"I have everything to do with them, Trent."  
"You're grey. What animal is that?"  
"I'm not a Ranger as the ones you've seen. I'm Ninjetti, not a Ranger."  
Trent pretended that he had not see through this obvious attempt to avoid direct answer.  
"So, uh… What about my car?"  
"You'll have to push it about five hundred meters until you cross my border. Can't help it, I'm sorry."  
"I'll manage. Thank you very much for Dr. O!"  
"This is my job."  
"You know, if you ever need anything, my dad might…"  
"I doubt Anton Mercer can get anything for me," the Agile One managed not to laugh, looking at her collection of equipment. Yes, perhaps Trent's offer seemed funny to her. Without a doubt she had access to technology of hundreds of worlds and galaxies, so what can a simple earthling millionaire offer her? And yet Trent knew exactly what to say.  
"Well, a place to reside, for example. You know, if you'll have to relocate suddenly."  
"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Trent." And she finally closed the door after him.

Loud footsteps woke Tommy Oliver up. Their distinct echo caused him a huge headache as if he had just returned from Rocky's bachelor party. Although the party was four years ago, memories of that hangover were sickeningly clear. Tommy tried to open his eyes only to discover that they would not obey him. His entire body felt like stuffed with rotten stones. A hangover alright besides the fact that Tommy remembered no crazy parties! Even his last taste of alcohol was ages ago!  
Aha!  
Hayley's departure, the Morphing Grid's failure, invisibility, collapsing on Mercer! At least now Tommy understood why he had this headache. But he definitely was not at home and not even at Mercer's laboratory. Where then? And what are those footsteps? And why is there such an echo as if he is in a huge hangar? Tommy tried to move but was only able to lift a little the pinky finger of his right hand.  
"Dr. Oliver!" a woman's voice was heard and the footsteps approached in instant. "Be still, you'll get better in a minute."  
Tommy had not seen or even heard what this lady did, but after a moment he felt himself being covered with what seemed to be a light, cool cloth and all the discomfort disappeared immediately. Finally he was able to open his eyes to see his observation was correct: he was covered with semitransparent fabric presumably blue of color. Someone took it off and Tommy sat up.  
A petite woman dressed in a grey uniform of the Ninjetti Order stood before him. She took a couple of steps back to give Tommy space. Only this time Tommy did not hear the sound of her footsteps. It was unlikely that this woman was stomping on purpose earlier, so just how awful was his condition before the magic cloth if these stealthy footsteps seemed _so_ loud?  
"Your friend Trent Fernandez brought you here," the woman started to explain. "He's gone now, and I need to discuss something with you."  
"Who're you?"  
"Rangers call me the Agile One."  
"Adam told me about you the other day!" Tommy exclaimed, disappointed with himself. "Why didn't I come to you in the first place?"  
"Apparently you and your friends confused this situation with your previous experience with the amber," the Agile One answered and then explained him the details of what really happened.  
"So the dino-gems are gone for good now?"  
"Right."  
"And I have no hope to be back in action?"  
"Actually that's exactly what I wanted to discuss with you, Doctor. I want to remove all your connections from the Morphing Grid permanently."  
Tommy stared at her wide eyed indicating he will take none of it. The Agile One took a deep breath, as if to compose herself.  
"When a Ranger fulfills his or her duty," she began, "a Ranger must retire. Why do you think Zordon would replace the Turbo Rangers team? That's precisely because it's dangerous to be in action for too long. Adam Park felt the strongest blow when the Grid failed for next to you he's got the most connections to it. And for you any – and I repeat: _ANY!_ – new event in the Grid will be fatal. I will remove you for your own good."  
"Once a Ranger – always a Ranger," Tommy said, not willing to believe what he was hearing.  
"Don't you understand what I'm saying? You're in grave danger here!"  
Tommy shoot the Agile One a defiant look.  
"Look, I'm ready to be Ranger all my life if necessary! Zordon… He created the Morphing Grid in order to give Power to those who's willing to protect what's important! And I'm not going to…"  
"Exactly! To protect what's important – you said it! Zordon created the Grid, yes, but he certainly didn't want it to replace Rangers' real life," the Agile One hissed. She was so calm before, but it seems she began to get really pissed off. "_Your_ life of all people! Don't forget that first of all you're Thomas Martin Oliver, a brilliant scientist, a respectable teacher, a talented martial artist, a loyal friend, a loving son, a devoted brother and a caring uncle. Zordon was constantly reminding all of you of who you _really_ are, _he_ never forgot to protect what's _really_ important to you! How dare _you_ forget it?"  
"That's not exactly your business!" Tommy snapped.  
"Dr. Oliver, whether you like it or not I _am_ removing you from the Grid," the Agile One said coldly seeing that reasoning is proving useless. "I'm only telling this to you for you to be informed. Zordon regarded you as his successor, all Rangers know that! Your own team looks up to you, you are more to them than just a wise mentor. Do not disappoint them with wrong decision."  
"And who authorized you to make decisions for me?!"  
"You've made your own decision when you connected yourself to the Grid once again. And when you did it you've approached your doom! It's a pure miracle that your new source of Power was so unique it saved your life twice! But there won't be any miracle next time! Think about it, Doctor! I doubt that Zordon would want you to die because of some glitch in the Morphing Grid."  
Tommy said nothing. What can one say against solid logic?  
"I'm grateful for your concern," he murmured at last. "And I do apologize. I meant no offence…"  
"None taken, Doctor. None taken," the Agile One smiled sweetly.  
"May I…be alone for a while?"  
The Agile One gave Tommy a knowing look and disappeared among her devices.  
When she was gone, Tommy reran the whole conversation in his head. He considered himself an expert in the Grid theory, together with Alpha-5 and Billy they spent a lot of time on the blueprints and specifications, although Tommy did not understand them fully back then. It was Zordon who told them about the dino-gems and how great it would be to find them and connect to the Grid.  
Who is this Agile One anyway? Why does she have a uniform of the Ninjetti Order? Why does she know so much about Zordon and Rangers? Ok, her status dictates her to know these things: the history, the Morphing Grid, other Rangers. But the details? A loving son, a devoted brother, a caring uncle – why is she aware of the details of his personal life?  
Tommy even started to think that maybe he knows this Agile One personally. But he did not recognize her face. The way she speaks, the way she moves, the way she… That's it! Her facial expressions, limited as they were, reminded him of someone. Oh, but there are so many people with similar facial expressions, that is not what he should look at. Still, if Tommy really knew this woman why could not he recognize her? She lives here incognito, she does not even give her real name despite the fact that only Rangers call her the Agile One. Then what? Surgery? Magic? Those crazy Ninjetti transformation techniques? But it would have been easier just to hide her face like all Ninjetti do… And those ones Tommy knew a long time ago hardly could have changed beyond recognition. But why did she seem so familiar then? Oh! What animal was there on her golden plate? He should learn it right away! And maybe she will agree to answer some questions?  
Jumping off the diagnostic table Tommy discovered that all this time he was sitting in front of supposedly unknown woman in his pajama pants. Dismissing the embarrassment, he took off to find the Agile One.  
"How do I go home if Trent's gone?" he asked upon locating her at one of the units.  
"You'll teleport, of course," the Agile One replied.  
Oh, sweet teleportation! It had been a while!  
"Um… Say…have we met before?" Tommy asked not even trying to hide his expectations.  
"When you've been a Ranger, I was in high school; when you've been in college, I underwent my training."  
And? Was it Yes or No?  
"Huh, you're the agile one alright," Tommy chuckled, realizing that any other attempts to ask questions will gain the same kind of answer. And blast this damn lamp that was hanging right above the Agile One's golden plate thus preventing Tommy from seeing the image on it!  
"But are you at least a-a human?"  
"If you're asking whether I'm an alien or not, then yes, I'm a human."  
"I've got so many questions for you…"  
"That's to be expected. You all do. But I've already explained it to your friend Trent and will repeat it for you: the less you know about me the better for your own good."  
Tommy nodded in agreement and the Agile One placed a tiny unit on Tommy's chest.  
"And yet you seem strangely familiar to me," was the last words he was able to tell her before she pressed a single button on the unit.  
"It's a small world after all," the Agile One replied, looked at Tommy with very sad eyes, and he disappeared in white light.

Watching the white matter stream carrying Dr. Oliver away, the Agile One sighed and closed the drawer, which contained those tiny teleportation units. There she was again all alone in the entire building. Sighing once more the Agile One went into the darkest corner of the room. There, hidden in shadows, a door to her private quarters was situated.  
Upon entering the room she approached the mirror on the wall and stared at her reflection. Her left eye filled with tears but she was able to withhold them. The Agile One performed a single hand sign and her reflection changed. And her face changed as well.  
A young woman with dark blonde hair was looking at her from the mirror. Even a patch on her right eye and deep scars could not affect her pretty face. Deep scars that formed a triangle – representation of letter «D». For Divatox. The Agile One hated those marks. They reminded her of what she had to give up in her life. She never even once regretted the decision she made a long time ago, but the more she saw Rangers, the harder it became to go on like that.  
"If someone else of the Originals will come, I won't be able to take it anymore!" she whispered desperately and looked at the photo on a shelf under the mirror.  
It was a graduation photo of her high school classmates. Life had separated the friends even before they finished school, but all of them came back that summer to officially get their diplomas or just to be with everyone on this photo. The Agile One stopped her eyes on particular faces. Campbell, Aisha Eudora; Cranston, William Richard; De Santos, Rocky Carlos Antonio Esteban; Hart, Kimberly Ann; Hilliard, Katherine Emily; Kwan, Trini; Oliver, Thomas Martin; Park, Adam; Scott, Jason Lee; Sloan, Tanya Melanie; Taylor, Zachary News. There were also two other faces, the Agile One could not help but smile looking at them: Bulkmeier, Farkas Emmanuel and Skullovitch, Eugene Augustus.  
Ten years ago Divatox abducted her as a trophy when she was leaving Earth. And later the crazy pirate planned to use her as a hostage for the Space Rangers team but was never allowed to do so. Being really pissed off Divatox cut the face of her unfortunate guest and left her in the Desert of Despair. There the girl was found by Ninjor. In the temple of his Order the sage tended to her wounds and nursed her devotedly.  
For all she knew nobody had ever tried to find her. Nobody had asked questions. But she did not feel herself abandoned or forgotten. People could have told her friends that she was abducted by Divatox, there had been a lot of witnesses after all. But her friends would not turn to the Space Rangers for the team had its own problems to deal with; and her friends certainly had no means to look for her themselves. At first they might have hoped for some miraculous rescue, but when she did not return after Zordon's sacrifice their hope must have faded. And she was too ashamed of what happened to her to return to the world herself. She stayed with Ninjor, he trained her, helped her to rediscover her inner spirit. And so the Agile One was born – the one who Rangers could turn to if things get tough.  
And for the umpteenth time in these ten years she asked herself a question…  
…Those twelve people, do they still remember her as Kimberly Ann Hart?..


End file.
